


Ridiculous

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	Ridiculous

·是牛的单方梦境  
·是梦，所以没有逻辑没有常理

羽生结弦梦见自己坐在飞机上，穿着没有一丝褶皱的深蓝色西服，安稳的坐在座位上，甚至连安全带都没有解开。

周围的人都三三两两的站起来，或吃力或轻松的取下放置在上面的行李箱。他依旧坐在座位上，膝上盖着毛毯，疏离地扫视着满满的挤在过道的其他乘客。

看着攒动的人群一点一点的从这个空间消失，他仍旧没有要起身的意思。有一个，他眯起眼睛看着从远处走过来的身影，非常熟悉，他在睡梦中也能立刻感到安心。

“有什么需要我帮助你的吗，先生？”

是空乘，更准确的说，是穿着空乘衣服的金博洋。天蓝色的小夹克被扣上每一颗扣子，里面的白衬衫和他身上的西服一样没有一丝褶皱。走到他身边的男性空乘并没有催促羽生结弦赶快离开，反而温和的露出虎牙笑着询问道：

“需要我帮您把行李拿下来吗？”

如果是现实生活中的他和金博洋在对话相同的内容，羽生结弦会说“我自己来就好”，可梦里的他鬼使神差的开口应着：

“那就拜托你了。”

也不知是哪里出了问题，总之他只是在梦里稍稍闭了下眼睛，偏过头去看的时候，金博洋身上已经不是男性空乘该穿的制服和长裤，取而代之的，是下摆微短的小裙，可惜是连衣的，并不是空姐常穿的包臀裙。

白嫩的小腿肚由于突如其来的变化暴露在机舱内的灯光下，羽生结弦很是平静地，盯着他藏在高跟鞋里的一抹白色，细瘦的脚腕（由于是在梦里，是完好的没受过伤的脚腕），匀称的小腿和大腿，再然后是股沟。

由于穿的衣物是连衣裙的缘故，不得不举起双臂来取行李的金博洋在抬手的同时牵动了全身的布料，本就短且轻薄的裙摆盖不住原本的工作领域，再加上金博洋自身条件就十分好，覆住上半翘臀的衣物上升起来，粉嫩的两颗臀瓣就在眼前了。

这时候没有丝袜碍事，也挺好的。羽生结弦无厘头的想到。

金博洋已经拿下了行李，却依然背对着他。也许是在梦里感受到了下衣失踪的羞耻感，迟迟不愿意转身过来面对。可作为这个梦的主宰，羽生结弦自然是掌握着主权的，他悄悄探出身子去戳肉鼓鼓的小屁股，小屁股的主人立刻像开关被打开那样回过了神。没有刚刚猜测的羞涩和不自然，金博洋神情自若的回头去，冲羽生结弦露出一个完美的挑不出错处的笑容。

“找我有什么事吗，先生？”

羽生结弦不再满足于戳一戳了，他张开手掌，细嫩的软肉从他的指缝里溢出来，握不下。他的动作把金博洋朝他的方向带去，用手臂把小空姐圈在了自己怀里和前面座椅之间。于是他看到了前面同样光裸的金博洋，阴茎乖巧的垂在腿间。

不由分说地臀部掌控和来自施力方向的那只手让还穿着高跟鞋的小空姐一个踉跄，脚尖高高的踮起，然后扑在羽生结弦的大腿上。

他眨了眨眼，惊慌或者反抗都不能从他的表情里寻到。他从羽生结弦深蓝色的西裤里狡黠的抬起头来，伸手解开这位乘客的安全带，紧接着不紧不慢地伸出细长的手指，去勾小巧的裤子拉链。

“需要特殊招待吗，先生？”

羽生结弦没有出声，再次伸出手把跪在地毯上的金博洋搂起来安放在自己的腿上。小空姐顺从的配合着他的动作，顺势舔起了他的颧骨，迷恋地亲吻着他的睫毛。

“羽生，羽生。”

羽生结弦扶住爱人光溜溜的臀部，中指悄悄伸向身后的穴口，轻轻点了点褶皱当作提醒便放了指腹进去。正把自己努力地往羽生身上靠的金博洋肩头一抖，抓住羽生肩膀的手稍稍用力些，屁股却又向后翘起来，吞着手指却还觉不足。

“喜欢你，特别喜欢你。”

金博洋抓着羽生搭在自己背上的手臂，扭着屁股一边要求更多的手指，一边把自己的腰往臂弯送，直到牢牢的扣紧才罢休。

他满足的笑起来，羽生在这个时候抬起头来暗示地用舌尖点了点他的下唇，两个人迅速的像磁极一般吸在一起。金博洋抱着羽生的姿势极紧密，占有欲被满足的同时，爱意又暗涌着疯狂增长。

“没有人了吗？这机舱里？”他把手指又往里插了插，搅动出黏糊糊的水声。

“啊……没有了，你是最后一位啦……后面再，再多一根进来好吗？”

“不好哦。”毫不犹豫的回答道。

金博洋很是委屈又惊讶的抬起头，无声的讨好着，小口小口舔着他的下颚。又软又奶的男孩悄悄地用膝盖去探那人双腿之间，愉悦的发现那硬物已经鼓胀成一团，由着他膝盖的动作能感受到一跳一跳的筋肉和侵略性。

于是他不慌了，靠在羽生的胸膛上听他的心跳，等着他的下文。

“既然都没有人了，我为什么还要用手指呢？”

金博洋噗嗤就乐了，热呼呼的气息隔着西装衬衫直勾勾的撩动羽生的心神。金博洋腾出一只手来去够羽生腿间的拉链往下拽，齿链咬合的声音格外动听。

“你说的对，我们可以做爱了。”

待他解开羽生的裤链，又很是利落的离开羽生的怀抱，光着屁股迅速跑开了，回来的时候小嘴张成了o型，含着一个淡紫色的避孕套。

他们谁都没有出声，只有身体的本能在牵引着一切。羽生把腿张开了些，阴茎大剌剌的暴露在空气中，大小和青年云淡风轻的脸完全不成比例。金博洋眨了眨眼睛，喉间吞咽的动作被张开的嘴阻碍，于是羽生看到的就是金博洋上下滚动的喉结，和嘴角缓缓滑落的涎水。

他再一次跪坐下来，羽生想着要在一会儿把他抱上来的时候揉一揉他的膝盖。金博洋双手捧住阴茎的根部，眯起眼睛让龟头对准套子的中间，一口含了下去。紫色的小衣服每穿进去一寸，他都会用嘴唇轻轻挤压一下柱身，全方位的按摩着直到完全含进去，是蓝莓味的润滑液味。

羽生双手捧住他腰侧，金博洋因为稍稍有些痒笑了起来，被羽生抱着鸭子坐在他腿上，暖暖的手捂住他的膝盖然后亲吻他的耳垂。待他将软嫩的耳垂吮得通红，他才不舍的顺着下颚轮廓一路吻到脖颈，而后是形状分明的锁骨。

金博洋不满的扭起屁股来，那凶器就插在他的股缝里，离得他那么近却又吃不到，只得上下来回蹭着。

“进来吧。”

“多谢招待了，我的天天。”

羽生最后亲了亲他的眉心，缓缓地将硬物嵌了进去。


End file.
